Imposible Amor
by erzaescarlet1213
Summary: Leona ha sido rechazada por Diana, el amor de su vida, sus amigas: Caitlyn, Vi, Lux y Ahri trataran de animarla lo más que puedan, Ahri siempre estuvo enamorada de Leona, ¿que pasara cuando un inquilino entre y trate de destruir el amor entre ellas?, ¿surgirán nuevas parejas?, ¿dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas? :v, bueno es mi primer fanfic,sean amables u/w/u (terrible sumary)


Imposible Amor

*cuenta escritor*

"todos los días…."

Leona se encontraba en su cama, andaba tan solo en una camisa de mangas y su ropa interior, ella se encontraba con una cara melancólica, sin poder creer lo que vio , ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella no lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, su primera amiga, su primer amor, todo hechado al carajo gracias a ella, podía recordarlo tan perfectamente esas palabras…

"no estoy enamorada de ti"

" yo amo a otra persona"

Leona sollozo una vez mas, había estado encerrada en su cuarto, no quería ver la luz del dia, ni la oscuridad de la noche, estaba muy triste, no había atendido a los llamados de Caitlyn , Vi , Lux e incluso su ahora mejor amiga Ahri, simplemente quería estar sola por el resto de su vida, sin ver a nadie, sin verla a ella…. A Diana, no podía creer que su primer amor la rechazara de una manera tan fría como la luna, recordó las palabras de Ahri

"no es bueno enamorarse de ella Leona, ella es fría, además se anda comportando raro contigo"

Pero tenia que ser testaruda, Leona solo miro al techo con lagrimas mientras que recordaba todos los momentos junto a su ex –amor , aquellos ojos azules mirándola a ella mientras sonreía, o aquella maldita y hermosa sonrisa que la condeno a su propia muerte, Leona simplemente se estuvo bajo las mantas un par de días, su invocador no pudo convocarla a pelear debido a su estado , simplemente ella quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…-

*Cuenta Ahri*

-no he visto salir a Leo desde hace días, Vi, Caitlyn , Lux y yo estamos preocupadas por ella, me daban ganas de ir a matar a Diana, porque yo se rotundamente que aunque no me crean ella fue la culpable de porque Leo este asi, aunque me digan acosadora yo segui aquel dia a Leo, quería ver que hacia todos los días, pues se estaba distanciando de mi, casi no la veía , recuerdo la cara de Leo…oh mi pobre Leo…

"p-pero Diana y-yo te amo…"

"Leona, yo no te amo, yo estoy con Ashe, me entendiste?"  
"P-Pero Diana!"

Luego de que ella dijera eso Diana simplemente se fue, como lo fría que es la luna, Leo se quedo allí…quieta…desanimada…..rechazada, yo quise ir a abrazarla pero no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme aquí o las empeoraría, ella simplemente se quedo mirando por donde se fue Diana, para luego escuchar como lloraba, como las lagrimas brotaban de aquellos hermosos ojos color ambar naranjado, recorrían por sus mejillas suaves y blancas y hasta caer en el cruel y frio piso, yo me quede mirando atónita, desde que conoci a Leo, jamas la vi llorar, jamas en mi vida, pero ahora me sentía peor, vi como Leo corrió a su casa, antes de qe yo pudiera entrar sigilosamente cerro la puerta fuertemente, yo escuchaba desde afuera los sollozos y gritos de Leo, me sentí fatal, trate de abrir la puerta con ayuda de Vi, Caitlyn o Lux, pero nada, no lo logramos, todas la llamábamos cada dia, pero como siempre nos invocaban teníamos que acudir, pero yo era la que siempre estaba a el lado de la puerta, hablando con alguien que parecía ya estar muerto, yo quería que Leo me mostrada denuevo aquella sonrisa que me hacia estar segura y protegida, quiero que vuelva a salir, quiero volverla a tener en mis brazos…..quiero volver a verla…..-

CONTINUARA

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

*cuenta Vi*

-desde el dia que según Ahri nos conto que Leona fue rechazada por Diana, no la hemos vuelto a ver, me preocupa, pues ella es mi amiga , pero no pude abrir la puerta, poder ir a arullarla cuando ella lo hacia conmigo cuando resultaba regañada por Cait, ella me ayudo y me aconcejo sobre como hacer que Cait se enamorara de mi, si, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Cait, no pude evitarlo fue inevitable, ella es tan dulce y suave, pero a la vez misteriosa y fría, ella siempre fue muy linda conmigo, pero a la vez era muy distanciada a mi, pero era muy cercana también a Ahri o a Lux, tengo miedo de perderla gracias a mis estupideces, cada vez que trababa de acercarme mas a ella, siempre ella se alejaba por alguna discusión o algo asi comenzada por mis estupideces, ahorita mi vida estaba en un hilo, Cait estaba muy cercana de Lux, compartían todo el tiempo juntas, dejándome a mi a veces sola, pues Ahri siempre se iba a visitar a Leo, pero casi siempre me dejaba sola…..sola…aquella palabra de tan solo pensarlo….me da miedo…..me da miedo que me suceda lo mismo que…..a Leo…..-

*cuenta escritor*

-mientras vi seguía en sus pensamientos, simplemente con una cara triste, Cait andaba caminando con Lux por los pasillos casi llegando al comedor de los campeones donde se encontraba Vi, Cait iba caminando y hablando con Lux-

Cait- Lux tu crees que Vi es adecuada para mi?

Lux- a que te refieres?

Cait- tengo miedo a que ella me hiera, casi como siempre lo hace , pero por alguna razón termino perdonándola…..

Lux- acaso estas enamorada de ella?

Cait- *sonrojada* c-creo…..pero Lux por favor ayúdame , quiero que Vi sea mas…cuidadosa con sus palabras….

Lux- y porque no le dices tu ¿digo tu no eres la enamorada de ella?

Cait- no soy capaz , por favor hasme el favor Lux…

Lux- tratare Cait, pero reza porque me escuche, la he visto que me mira mal …

Cait- esta bien esta bien

Lux- esta bien, me tengo que ir a la habitación de Leo, vere si me hace caso

Cait- que te vaya bien! Mandale saludos a Leo de mi parte!

Lux- esta bien!

–Lux se fue corriendo por el pasillo donde estaban los paladines , mientras tanto Cait luego suspiro y miro por uno de los corredores con vista desde el segundo piso hasta el primero donde estaba uno de los jardines mas grandes y hermosos de la liga de los campeones, ella simplemente miro al cielo pensando –

"Vi, mi querida Vi, por favor podrias dejar de herir a este corazón tuyo que siempre vela por que estes bien?"

-Cait se fue caminando por el pasillo suspirando, para luego encontrarse con la culpable del corazón roto de Leona, Diana andaba besándose con Ashe, pero a un nivel de pasión sorprendente, Cait simplemente miro con desprecio, pero sabia que si atacaba sola tendría que ser llevada en camilla hacia la enfermería, simplemente se quedo mirando y paso de largo, buenos mal que no la vieron, ella solo entro al cuarto del comedor de los campeones, para solo chocar miradas con Vi, ambas se quedaron quietas, mirándose fijamente-

CONTINUARA…

TERCER CAPITULO

*cuenta Ahri*

-estaba sentada apoyando mi espalda en la puerta de Leo, suspire, ¿Cuándo la podre volver a ver? Hasta que se enamore de otra chica que no sea yo y vuelva a sufrir y volver a estar encerrada?, no quería eso, yo quiero que Leo se enamore de mi!, quiero que ella se fije en mi!...quiero que esos labios solo sean para mi…., andaba con una cara triste y suspire-

Yo- Leo , por favor podrias abrir? Quiero verte….

Leo- …

Yo- Leo por favor te lo ruego…

Leo- …

-suspire, luego vi que Lux vino corriendo, sonreí un poco, almenos un poco de compañía ayuda..-

Lux- ha habido alguna señal de vida alla adentro?

Yo- nada….

Lux- Ahri se que tanto quieres hablar con ella, pero no crees que la estamos molestando demasiado? Sin ofender Leo!

Leo- …

Yo- no lo se, pero si eso quiere lo hare, la dejare tranquila de una vez por todas…

Leo- …p-por favor Ahri….n-no te vayas…..

-Lux y yo quedamos pasmadas sorprendidas, Leo nos hablo, nos dio señal de que estaba ahí adentro! Que nos escuchaba, de repente entre en una desesperación y comenze a tocar la puerta fuertemente-

Yo- Leo! Por favor abreme! Quiero verte! Por favor!

-Lux tuvo que sostenerme pues estaba alterada, quería verla, si ya sabia que nos respondia pensé que podría haber mas, pensé que porfin podría volver a verla, volverla a animar, volver a ver esa sonrisa que me enamoro, aquella sonrisa que me hizo caer en el amor….aquella sonrisa que me dio vida..-

Lux- Ahri calmate!

Yo- por favor abre la puerta Leo quiero verte!

-Leo se volvió a quedar callada , no, otra vez no! No, no , no , no , no , no . no , no , no , no! no quiero que se vaya denuevo! Volvi a escuchar su voz! No quiero perderla!, vi como llegaron Vi y Cait sorprendidas de como andaba-

Vi- que le pasa a Ahri!?

Lux- es que Leo nos dijo algo y entro en este estado! Ven ayúdame que no puedo sostenerla mucho tiempo!

Cait- enserio?! Leo abre la puerta por favor!

-senti como Vi me sostenia de un brazo y Lux del otro, yo segui forsajeando, mientras Cait llamaba a Leo, Lux y Vi me sostenían, yo les gritaba que me soltaran , todo ese escandalo me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza pero no me rendiría hasta escuchar la voz de Leo denuevo, no la perderé, no otra vez, luego de que logre soltarme de un brazo trate de soltarme del otro , pero Vi me cogio de la cintura y jaloneaba hacia ella tratando de quitarme de encima de la puerta, pero yo no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, entre tanto alboroto, Vi y Lux gritándose entre las dos de que me quitaran de ahí rápidamente, Cait gritándole a Leo que abriera y yo forsajeando sentimos de repente algo como una puerta abrirse, cuando mire hacia adelante vi que la puerta de Leo ….estaba abierta….-

CONTINUARA!

CUARTO CAPITULO

*cuenta escritor*

-Ahri y las demas miraban hacia la puerta, ahí enfrente se hallaba Leona, pero tenia una forma espantosa, andaba muy delgada por no haber salido casi en semanas, tenia ojeras por no haber dormido bien y su cabello andaba desordenado y casi sin brillo, los ojos de Ahri chocaron con la Solari, ambas se miraban por minutos, antes de que Vi interrumpiera el silencio tan matador con una sonrisa-

Vi- Leo! Me da alegría verte dios no debiste asustarnos asi! *dijo sonando alegre y preocupada*

-Leona le sonrio por unos breves momentos, antes de que el resto de las chicas se le lanzara encima , Leo rio un poco y las abrazo, luego se sento y les explico con claridad lo que paso, aunque todos sabemos que Ahri ya sabia la verdad, todos quedaron con cara de sorprendidas y enojadas, el dia que tuvieran un partido con Diana jurarían que la matarían todas juntas, sobre todo Ahri, que se notaba que ardia de la furia por la forma que su esponjosa cola suave se erizo de repente, pero de repente Leona abrazo a Ahri con forma tranquilizadora, Vi miro con cara de " ja! Gane cupcake" mientras que Cait ya iba sacando su billetera enojada y le entrego 35 dolares, Vi sonrio ampliamente-

Leona- calmate Ahri, estoy bien, ustedes me pudieron sacar muchas gracias, sobre todo a ti –sonrie-

-Ahri se puso rojísima ante esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que la enloquecio y que vio desaparecer, aquella sonrisa que le costo su vida , pero por fin la volvió a ver-

Ahri- d-denada Leo, p-para eso estoy aquí , t-tambien las demas vinieron

Leona- ahí sierto que descortez de mi parte, muchas gracias a todas por sacarme –sonrie tiernamente-

Vi- no hay problema Leo, la próxima vez que vea a la anciana de Diana la golpeare con mis puños!

Lux- yo la noqueare en combate!

Ahri- yo me asegurare de matarla –seria, a lo cual todas se asustaron por tal comportamiento de la pequeña chica zorra, pero también había sus razones, sobre todo porque Vi , Caitlyn y Lux sabían la razón, pero Leona no asi que le parecio una exageración, pero igual asintió-

-luego de que Leo se arreglara, quedo guapa como siempre, bueno a vista de nuestra querida maga mitad zorro, mientras que Leo se bañaba, todas miraron a Ahri sonriendo malvadamente-

Ahri- q-que?

Vi- declarate, o bueno trata de conquistarla, además gracias a ese abrazo consegui 35 dolares! –feliz-

Cait- felicidades por ti Vi –seria e un poco enojada por eso-

Vi- vamos cupcake no te enojes , tu fuiste la que comenzó la apuesta! –dijo sonriendo, Cait solo inflo las mejillas sonrojada, Ahri y Lux se miraron con cara de que " jmmmm aquí hay gato encerrado"-

Cait- pasando el tema al lado dime Ahri, como piensas conquistar a Leona?

Ahri- hare lo que sea contal de conseguirlo…

Lux- eso se llama espíritu Ahri –sonrie , pues casi la mayoría estuvo en silencio-

Ahri- gracias a todas por guardar el secreto chicas

Vi- para eso están las amigas –sonrie-

Cait- exacto –sonrie, para luego mirar a Vi, que sonreía con aquella cara tan alegre, se logro sonrojar levemente, sin poder evitarlo pensó "Vi…eres tan guapa pero tan descuidada…..por favor date cuenta de este corazón …" luego de ese pensamiento tocaron la puerta seguido de una voz conocida y odiada-

¿?- Leona? Estas allí? Nececito hablar contigo…

CONTINUARA

QUINTO CAPITULO

*cuenta Escritor*

-todas al escuchar esa voz, al principio se sorprendieron, pero luego entraron en rabia, solo se quedaron calladas tratando de que se fuera, pero solo logro hacer que la chica de afuera se enojara y comenzó a golpear mas fuerte, Leona se seguía bañando , la ducha permitia no escuchar los golpes ni la voz de alguien que rompió su corazón en el pasado-

Vi- ´ maldita lunari….que hace ella aquí?'-susurro Vi para que no la escucharan-

Cait- 'no lo se, pero quiero volarla a balazos' –susurro con ira la sheriff-

Ahri- 'quiero matarla pero si no fuera por las reglas tengo que obedecer' –susurro Ahri con rabia mirando la puerta, Leona salio del baño, haciendo que las demas entraran en pánico, si escuchaba o veía denuevo a Diana, no saldría probablemente en 45 semanas 23 dias y 12 horas, Diana grito fuertemente haciendo que a Leona se le helara la sangre, jamas espero volver a escucharla-

Diana- maldita sea Leona abre la puerta!

-Leona se quedo callada, al igual que las demas, como ya estaba vestida de un momento a otro se puso fría y abrió la puerta con toda la brusquedad del mundo-

Leona- que quieres Lunari?

Diana- que fría –broma, pero al darse cuenta de Leona se dio cuenta y tocio apenada- lo siento, pero Leo, quiero hablar contigo, hoy, en el bar de gragas, a las 9 pm

Leo- que te hace pensar que ire?

Diana- solo ve o tendre que encargarme de secuestrarte para llevarte

Leona- no me obligaras… -dijo enojada-

-la tencion era muy mala allí, todo eran miradas, silencio, La lunari y la Solari se miraban de manera de odio, de repente en ambas cabezas de ellas apareció un mensaje de su invocador-

Leona-"quieres pelear con Diana en un campo de batalla?

Diana-"quieres pelear con Leona en un campo de batalla?"

Leona/Diana- si –dijeron fríamente, de inmediato fueron invocadas, todas se quedaron pasmadas, desde cuando Leona era asi? No se sabia, pero eso daba miedo, Ahri se preocupo ¿si Leona no ganaba? ¿si se quedaba con las ganas de asesinar a Diana? ¿sera que Leona después de aquel rechazo será la misma? , al pensar en eso Ahri entro en pánico, su linda radiante amanecer se había de pronto se convertiria en oscuro amanecer, Ahri tenia que intervenir eso como podía, por lo cual miro a todas, que andaban asustadas también por lo que le podría pasar a Leona, mientras en el campo de batalla, las cosas andaban ferozes, golpes, sangre, todo se escuchaba por el lugar como gritos , suspiros cansados y golpes de armas chocando-

Diana- Caida de la luna! –dijo mientras que ataco a Leona, mientras que ella utilizo su habilidad especial-

Leona- Radiante amanecer! –dijo golpeando a Diana, ambas andaban muy heridas y no dejaban de pelear , pero para desventaja de Diana, Diana tenia muy poca vida a comparación de la Solari, que estaba un poco mas curada que la lunari, las dos peleaban fuertemente-

Diana- ríndete Leona, solo te quedan es ganas de quererme mas no? –dijo tratando de hacer que la Solari cayera emocionalmente y lograr vencerla, pero la Solari ni se inmuto, pero de repente todo el campo de batalla se volvió negro, Diana miraba a todos lados asustada , mientras que Leona se quedo quieta mirando al piso ocultando su rostro con su cabello , Diana miro a Leona asustada y sorprendida, Leona levanto poco a poco la mirada con una sonrisa sadica, los cabellos de Leona se convirtieron en color negro y sus ojos color ambar se volvieron color rojizos sangre, un aura maligna salía de Leona, de repente ella comenzó a reir sádicamente-

Leona- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Diana- q-que demonios!?

Leona- moriras –dijo sonriendo sádicamente mirándola, Diana retrocedia sin saber que hacer, el invocador de Leona perdió contacto con ella sorprendentemente asustado, le dijo a los demas invocadores, luego de eso llego una noticia de alerta, un campeón mandado a ser destruido en la nada…sorprendentemente había escapado, mientras que Leona miraba a Diana para luego levantar su espada ahora negra y lanzar un rayo de oscuridad a Diana, quitándole mucha vida , para luego con un solo golpe matarla, la batalla termino de una por el miedo de los invocadores, Ahri y todos los demas campeones recibieron la noticia, de repente dijeron que un campeón había sido contaminado de oscuridad, los que tenían batallas planeadas los sacaron inmediatamente y los reunieron a todos de inmediato en el jardín, Vi y Cait andaban preocupadas, sobre todo Ahri junto con lux, Leona no llegaba, luego de eso se escucharon pasos metálicos, era Diana, venia muy dañada , aunque sorprendentemente no se había curado, ella venia asustada-

Diana- c-corran!

Ahri- porque te haríamos caso Lunari?

Diana- L-Leona! Leona es la campeona contaminada! Solo mirenme! –dijo mostrando sus heridas profundas, mientras que de pronto se escucharon otros pasos metálicos, cuando todos vieron era Leona pero de otra manera , ella los miro con solo mostrando su sonrisa, de repente de una nube apareció un chico de cabellera Negra, un ojo rojo y otro negro, tenia la piel blanca, el chico miro a todos los campeones sonriendo-

¿?- pagaran todos , traidores….-rie

CONTINUARA

SEXTO CAPITULO

-los invocadores miraron atentamente al chico que hacia al lado de Leona, o bueno lo que se le llamaría "Dark Leona", mientras que Ahri miraba atónita, sin creer que Leona ahora fuera parte de la oscuridad, Vi abrazo a Cait haciendo sonrojar a la sheriff, todos los invocadores se pusieron en posición-

¿?- enserio? Creen que pueden vencerme? Ustedes ya saben mi debilidad y yo la tengo justo a mi lado, como me podrán vencer? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Leona solto una pequeña risita sadica , los invocadores temblaron y crearon una capa de protección, era bastante fuerte, el chico chasqueo la lengua-

¿?- no crean que con tan solo eso se protegerán

Invocador- ya basta Zack, no queremos hacerte daño

Zack- y ahí si como ustedes me hicieron daño a mi! –grito enojado mirando a los invocadores, Leona solo miraba en silencio, luego hizo contanto con los ojos de Ahri, Ahri parecio haber visto como el espíritu de Leona pidiendo ayuda llorando, lo cual le dio una tristeza inmensa, los invocadores no sabían que hacer con Zack (( personaje inventado mio muy fuerte)) , Zack los miraba gruñendo-

Zack- como siempre, callan su maldita boca –gruñe- vámonos Leo –susurro mientras desaparecio en una nube de humo negro junto a Leona, Ahri quedo espantada, ¿Qué podría hacerle ese tipo a Leona? ¿Por qué ella le hacia caso? Tenia miedo, Vi suspiro soltando a Cait, pensando que el peligro por el momento ya había pasado , los invocadores quitaron la capa protectora cansados-

Invocador- ya saben, si ven a Leona o a ese chico Zack llamen de inmediato a su invocador

Vi- toca tener peligro con ellos….ahi Leo….-suspira-

Cait- tengo miedo por Leo

Ahri- no eres la única…

Lux- toca resolver esto….

-todos estaban intrigados y asustados, como es que aquel ser logro poser a la Solari y lo peor ¿a que se referia con "ustedes saben mi debilidad y la tengo a mi lado"? , nadie lo sabia, Vi acompaño a Cait a su habitación por seguridad, allí se despidió de ella y salio caminando a la suya, cuando de repente sintió un humo horrible color negro, ella solo comenzó a tocer y cayo al suelo tociendo, enfrente se le apareció Leona sonriendo mirándola, Vi tocia cada vez mas fuerte-

Vi- pero que? No no puede ser! –grito desesperada pero su cabello fue cambiando a color rojo y unos ojos color negro, Vi sonrio malvadamente mientras estaba de rodillas en el piso, Leona le estiro la mano sonriendo, Vi la acepto y se levanto lentamente, para luego con Leona simplemente esfumarse de la nada…-

CONTINUARA

SEPTIMO CAPITULO

*cuenta Leona*

-me desperté en un lugar oscuro, rodeada de oscuridad, tan solo tenia un vestido blanco en mi cuerpo y no mi armadura, mire a todas partes y trate de caminar, pero no te que tenia encadenado mis pies y mi manos, me altere, todo era negro y no veía a alguien, trate de soltarme pero me fue imposible, lo que se me hizo raro era que tenia cadenas negras, mire a todos lados , de repente una chica igual a mi pero con pelo negro y ojos rojizos se me acerco sonriendo-

¿?- oh no te esfuerzes cariño no te soltaras tan fácil –dijo sonriendo-

Yo- pero quien eres?! – dije asustada tratando de soltarme, pero no lo logre-

¿?- soy tu otro yo, tu yo oscuro, creiste que por ser la elegida del sol podrias salvarte de la oscuridad cariño? Claro que no! –dijo mientras que se acerco a mi, yo trate de retroceder, pero no pude, solamente me le quede mirando, la mujer me dijo algo extraño y como si fuera una película unas imágenes se reproducían como en mi mente-

Yo- q-que? P-porque estoy haciendo esto?...

¿?- te estoy controlando, ahorita la que manda en tu cuerpo soy yo y muy posiblemente jamas vuelvas a ver a las demas perdedoras

Yo- no son perdedoras! Son mis amigas….

¿?- como sea…

-me quede mirando como la película se reproducia, en un momento la oscuridad se volvió gris oscuro, vi que la chica peli negra miraba a Ahri y se quedo mirándola, yo comenze a llorar pidiéndola ayuda, de repente como si me escuchara, entre tanto gris alcanze a ver como una imagen de Ahri viéndome preocupada en mi mente, como si supiera que muy adentro estaba yo, yo trate de alcanzarla pero no lo logre, lo cual de repente la imagen desaparecio porque quito el contacto y ahora vi al condenador de que yo hiciera todo esto, vi las caras de todos, estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer , mire a todos lados desesperada, luego el lugar volvió a ser negro, yo suspire triste y me quede quieta, sentada en el lugar donde estaba condenada, las cadenas estaban muy potentes y no tenia nada que hacer, de un momento simplemente cerre los ojos y dormi, para luego al despertarme vi que la chica pelinegra a travez de la película veía como contaminaba a Vi, yo grite asustada negando, de repente la imagen de Vi apareció casi al lado mio , desmayada, también tenia un vestido blanco, cadenas también la apresaron a Vi, yo le gritaba que despertara, vi como ella se esfumaba con la " dark vi" y aparecíamos en un lugar deshabitado y solo, mire a Vi que estaba comenzando a despertar-

Yo- Vi!

Vi- ohg..! Leona! Donde estamos! Y como es que volviste a la normalidad?

Yo- no volvi normal, solo que….estamos en la oscuridad, como yo tienes cadenas negras…nuestras versiones oscuras están controlando todo de nosotras…

Vi- no! no no no no! no quiero herir a nadie! Y menos a Cait…

Leona- tampoco quiero herirlas pero no puedo hacer nada…..

-luego de eso escuchamos un sollozo, miramos a todos lados y vimos a un chico encadenado , pero el tenia encadenada la cintura, las manos, los pies y el cuello, el sollozaba-

Yo- quien eres?

Zack- s-soy Zack….

Vi- Zack!? Pero tu eres alguien malo! No entiendo porque tienes el cabello rubio y ojos morados!?

Zack- e-en la nada me invadio la oscuridad, entendia mis errores pero de repente me invadio la oscuridad y ando aquí s-sin poder hacer nada, t-tan solo quedarme callado y mirar por lo que he tendre que pagar después si alguien me detiene….

Vi- no debi haber caminado sola….ugh! –dijo apareciéndole una cadena en la cintura a ella y ami, Zack nos miro preocupado, luego suspiro-

Zack- l-lo siento…..no era mi intención…..

¿?- asi que no era tu intención?...

CONTINUARA

CAPITULO 8

-Ahri estaba sentada en el suelo enfrente de su cama, ella estaba quieta temblando y luego comenzó a llorar y miro hacia el techo-  
Ahri: Kami-sama por favor dime que he hecho para que me quites a mi verdadera Leona, a mi primer amor –dice llorando triste mientras que las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas rápidamente y caian en el suelo frio, ella temblo y se paro y se acostó lentamente limpiándose las lagrimas, para luego caer en un profundo sueño...-  
.

.

.

.

"Deseo verte otra vez"

.

.

.

.

"Vamos despierta, quiero verte aunque sea una ultima vez"

.

-Ahri despertó de una asustada mirando a todos lados, ya era de mañana, Ahri simplemente se tapo la cara con las dos manos cansada y se levanto, se baño, luego se puso su ropa y camino desanimada a el comedor, allí Caitlyn corria como loca por todos lados buscando a Vi (por favor ver CAPITULO 6 ) , Ahri se quedo confundida mirándola y se le acerco confundida-

Ahri- que pasa Cait?

Cait- Vi no esta! Vi no esta! –dice llorando preocupada –

Ahri- como que no esta?

Cait- la busque por todos lados!

Ahri- significa que….no…..

Cait- Leona la convirtió a ella? –dijo volviendo a llorar mas-

Ahri- de pronto si…..

-Cait se fue llorando fuertemente Ahri trato de animarla pero Cait se fue a su habitación y se encerro llorando, Ahri suspiro preocupada y se fue a su habitación para luego encerrarse y se acostó y cerro sus ojos simplemente dejándose llevar por el sueño-

.

.

.

.

"Despierta….Ahri"

.

.

.

.

"Ahri quiero verte denuevo despierta"

.

.

.

.

" Despierta…..mi pequeña…."

-Ahri en su sueño se despertó, miro a todos lados, era un prado enorme , todo era tranquilo, agua pacifica, todo era pacifidad, Ahri camino delicadamente, su vestido blanco tocaba suavemente el suelo y siguió caminando, se sento en frente de una orilla y toco suavemente el lago sonrio tiernamente , para luego sentir una mano calida en su hombro, Ahri abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos color ambar de Leona, Ahri se sorprendio y se le quedo mirando para luego levantarse lentamente, Leona sonreía tiernamente, Ahri se levanto y Leona le acaricio suavemente la mejilla-

Leona- dormilona, te dije que despertaras….

Ahri- Leo eras tu?...

Leona- si….te quería ver aunque sea mi ultima vez….

Ahri- porque la ultima?

Leona- nadie se ve como para salvarme, asi que durara asi mi cuerpo, tal vez para siem- de repente Leona fue detenida por un dedo suave en la boca, Leona miro a Ahri sorprendida-

Ahri- yo lo hare…..porque eres mi mejor amiga –" eres mi amor" pensó Ahri mirando a Leona-

Leona- Ahri…

Ahri- te lo prometo….

-Leona abrazo a Ahri suavemente y comenzo a sobar los cabellos azabaches (negros ) de Ahri suavemente , Ahri ronroneo tiernamente y se le acurruco mas tiernamente , Leona sonrio y se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, cada una se perdia en los ojos de la otra, nadie quitaba de encima la mirada de la otra, era todo silencio…..un hermoso silencio…..Ahri luego se separo al ver que de repente el sueño comenzó a disparcerse lentamente-

Ahri- no! Leona!

Leona- Ahri….

-ambas estiraron sus manos , siendo alejadas una de las otras, sus dedos rozaron, para luego simplemente el sueño desaparecer , siendo un recuerdo lejano de una mala jugada de ambas mentes, deseando volverse ver la una a la otra….-

CONTINUARA


End file.
